Bahara
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Perasaan Shen pada Jiban terlalu baru, terlalu rapuh. Sehingga proses pembuktiannya hanyalah waktu. /SU?/


A **Tekken Chinmi** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Family / Romance  
**Pairing :** Jiban / Shen  
**Bahasa :** masih tetep Indonesia  
**Disclaimer :** Takeshi Maekawa

**Warning**: AU. Slice of life. Plotless. Picisan. Alur super ringan. (Maybe) OOC.

**Summary:** Perasaan Shen pada Jiban terlalu baru, terlalu rapuh. Sehingga proses pembuktiannya hanyalah waktu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**Bahara  
**—_My heart is feeling like spring for the first time._—

by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

Tertawa—biasanya itu reaksi pertama orang-orang normal saat anak sepuluh tahun menyatakan cinta.

Setelahnya mereka mungkin akan menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang arti cinta monyet diikuti cerita membosankan tentang pengalaman ketika tertarik pada lawan jenis di usia yang masih seumur jagung. Atau lebih parahnya, pergi dan menganggap segala yang didengar tadi hanyalah angin lalu.

Tapi tidak dengan Jiban.

Matanya masih melihat Shen, yang notabenenya masih keponakannya sendiri sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tubuh gemetar serta muka memerah.

"—aku mencintai p-paman." ulangnya lagi. Nadanya parau seperti tersedak gas di sebuah ruang tertutup. Masih saja Jiban melihat anak itu tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya.

Bocah itu berani nekat karena mulai besok dia akan berpindah kota. Semenjak ibunya meninggal tiga tahun lalu, ayahnya berpikir sudah saatnya mereka berdua memulai hidup baru di luar kota dan secara sepihak Shen didaftarkan ke salah satu sekolah dasar di sana. Merasa akan pergi jauh meninggalkan pamannya tercinta yang sudah berbaik hati tinggal bersama untuk mengurusnya, Shen harus memberanikan diri mengungkapkan rasa yang sudah lama terpendam.

"Shen, dengar…" Jiban memijat kening frustasi, "Kau baru sepuluh tahun."

"Tapi ayah sendiri bilang kalau umur bukan penghalang dalam cinta!"

Ingin rasanya Jiban mencekik kakak iparnya sendiri karena tidak menjelaskan maksud kalimat tersebut dengan lebih terperinci. Memang adik Jiban—ibu Shen memilik rentang umur cukup jauh dari suaminya. Tapi mereka bertemu dalam keadaan siap menikah, bukan di usia seperti Shen sekarang.

"Dengar, aku ini pamanmu—"

"LALU KENAPA? AKU MENCINTAI PAMAN! MASA TIDAK BOLEH?"

Sudut mata Shen mulai bertumpuk genangan cair dan Jiban tidak mengabaikan itu. Dari dulu sang paman tidak pernah ingin melihat keponakannya tersayang sedih dengan alasan apapun. Tapi sekarang Shen menangis karena dirinya, dan itu membuat dirinya dipenuhi rasa sesal.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh Shen, kita ada hubungan darah. Itu dilarang." desah napas panjang terhembus akhirnya. Sebetulnya, bukan berarti Jiban tidak menyukai Shen sama sekali dengan mata bulat besarnya yang manis. Tapi rasa sukanya hanya sebatas paman kepada keponakan, titik. Tidak pernah lebih.

Jiban berpikir dunia tempatnya hidup sekarang sudah mulai keropos.

"Paman jahat!"

Cairan yang selalu dijaga agar tidak pernah tumpah itu akhirnya meleleh juga melewati kedua pipi lembut Shen. Jiban beranjak, mencoba meraih keponakannya yang sudah terisak hebat tapi anak itu malah menerobos pintu rumah dan pergi kabur entah ke mana.

* * *

Saat itu hujan lebat, tapi tak ada niatan sedikitpun dalam diri Shen untuk pulang.

Untunglah dia sempat mencapai rumah teman sekelasnya sebelum seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub. Saat ini dia berada di ruangan hangat dengan hidangan secangkir coklat manis dan sekotak biskuit yang menggiurkan.

"Tumben nih, ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku?"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu penasaran setengah mati karena yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab. Gelagat Lenka membuat Shen menghentikan aktivitas mengisi perutnya sambil memandang sekitar ruangan salah tingkah.

"B-begini, Lenka. Apa kau pernah suka dengan orang yang lebih tua?"

"Pernah. Pada kakak kelas kita beberapa kali."

"Jangan mereka! Maksudku… dengan seseorang yang JAUHHH lebih tua?"

"Hmm.." Lenka memasang pose berpikir. "Aku suka sekali sama pak guru Chinmi. Dia orang yang menarik dan hebat. Cara mengajarnya juga mudah dimengerti."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang suka padanya?"

"Yang benar saja, dia kan sudah punya pacar. Lagipula umur kita masih sepuluh tahun, yang ada aku akan ditertawakan."

Shen mengangguk setuju, "Kenapa ya orang dewasa tidak mengerti kalau anak kecil juga bisa serius?"

Berbeda dengan sorot mata Shen yang sedih, bola mata Lenka malah menjadi bulat penuh binar-binar seperti galaksi ala komik _shoujo_.

"Wah, wah, ada apa nih? Kau lagi jatuh cinta?"

Dengan kepolosan seorang anak seumurnya Shen mengangguk mantap, "Iya. Tapi setelah tadi siang aku bilang padanya, dia—"

"Menertawakanmu?!" Lenka menyela ganas.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Malahan dia diam saja."

"Terus, apa dia jadi membencimu?"

"Tidak. Dia menolakku dengan cara halus."

"Bagus dong! Artinya kau masih punya kesempatan sebelum pindah sekolah minggu depan."

Kalimat Lenka membuat sakit di bagian hati Shen menjadi-jadi. Sejujurnya Shen sama sekali tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Jiban yang selama ini sudah memanjakannya dan memberinya banyak cinta. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk terpuruk dengan kematian ibunya, lantas mengabaikan beberapa kewajibannya dengan alasan yang harus dimaklumi.

"…katanya aku tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali."

"Loh, dia sudah menikah?"

"Belum."

"Punya pacar?"

"Juga belum."

"Sesama jenis?"

Shen bergeming dengan pertanyaan Lenka yang terlalu frontal. Sepertinya jaman sekarang memang terlalu global sehingga membuat anak seusianya mengalami kritis dini. Prematur. Mungkin ini juga yang menyebabkan pamannya lebih sering menyuruhnya bermain ketimbang belajar karena takut rasa stress Shen akibat pelajaran disalurkan dengan cara yang kurang tepat.

"Hmm—"

"Tunggu… memang kau suka sama siapa sih?"

_**TOK. TOK. TOK.**_

Baru hendak menjawab, keduanya dikejutkan dengan ketukan di pintu. Suara halus nyonya Keihan—ibu Lenka terdengar dari baliknya.

"Lenka, ini paman temanmu datang menjemput."

Dengan sigap, Shen menarik lengan baju teman baiknya yang hendak membuka pintu. Dilihat gadis itu mata Shen berkaca-kaca, berusaha memberi kode nonverbal supaya menolongnya. Lenka seketika paham.

"Oh, i-iya bu! Kami akan keluar sebentar lagi!"

"Anda basah kuyub sekali, pak. Sebentar saya ambilkan handuk."

Kalimat ibu Lenka sayup terdengar dari dalam kamar. Rasa bersalah Shen seketika timbul mengetahui sang paman sepertinya hujan-hujanan untuk mencarinya.

"…Shen, jangan-jangan orang kau suka itu…"

Lenka berbisik sambil menunjuk canggung ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Shen mengangguk samar. Wajahnya sudah panas hingga daerah telinganya sekarang.

"Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin perasaanku ini bohong." Shen balas berbisik.

"Astaga, kau nekat!"

Dua anak di bawah umur itu mematung dalam hening. Yang satu berkedip cepat dengan mulut menganga, masih mencari kalimat tepat untuk mengalunkan kata. Sementara yang satu lagi tertunduk memeluk kaki, tenggelam dalam sekelebat opini.

"…"

"…"

"Jangan menyerah kalau begitu." ucap Lenka akhirnya.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin bagi orang normal, pemikiran kita ini salah, tapi bukannya ada pepatah lain bilang kalau kita harus melangkah di jalan yang kita yakini? Kalau kau percaya perasaan cintamu itu tulus tanpa ada sedikitpun kebohongan, jangan pernah menyerah!"

Memang lenka seorang gadis yang keras kepala dan kuat, tapi tidak pernah menyangka akan sebijak ini. Andai masih bisa lebih lama sekelas dengannya, Shen ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi. Lebih dari sekedar teman dekat yang akrab suatu saat.

"Terima kasih, Lenka!"

Setelah menyesap habis coklat hangatnya, Shen bersedia keluar untuk bertemu Jiban—menanggung apapun akibat dari perasaannya.

* * *

Masih saja—curah lebat belum berhenti mengguyur bumi.

Satu tangannya terbungkus dalam kepal, berharap bisa menyatukan isi pikirnya yang masih menghambur entah ke mana. Tapi malang bagi Jiban, berapa kali pun mencoba semua terasa sia-sia.

**[—_aku mencintai paman…_]**

Tidak bisa.

Ucapan Shen tetap teresonansi, berputar berulang kali meracuni isi otaknya.

Ada tendensi dalam dirinya untuk melindungi Shen selamanya demi menepati janji pada adiknya yang sudah tiada. Namun hal itu berarti possesif, dan Jiban tidak ingin memilih jalan paksa.

Sementara tangan lain memegang gagang dari payung (pinjaman dari nyonya Keihan) yang dipakainya melindungi pucuk kepalanya—juga keponakannya tercinta—dari guyuran air hujan.

"M-maafkan aku..."

Fokus kembali pada Shen yang mencoba memulai konversasi. Percikan air dari langkahnya sengaja dibuat menyusut sehingga lebih terkonsentrasi untuk memikirkan kalimat teliti.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Tidak tahukah Jiban kalau jawabannya malah membuat Shen ingin kembali meneteskan air mata? Sebelumnya dia pernah jatuh dari sepeda, mendapat nilai buruk dalam matematika, juga teriris pisau hingga terluka, namun dia ingat belum pernah ada rasa sakit yang bisa mengalahkan itu semua.

Selain daripada cinta.

Shen tidak tahu kalau jatuh cinta sebegini menyulitkan dan menyakitkan.

"Tapi perasaanku tidak berubah. Saat ini aku mencintai paman. Perasaan ini serius." sebuah klarifikasi. Shen tetap memaksa mengungkapkan isi hatinya walau sisi egois anak-anaknya meminta agar perasaannya terbalas. Diberi kepuasan.

"Saat kau dewasa nanti, aku sudah terlalu tua. Aku bisa mati kapan saja dan lebih dulu meninggalkanmu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa paman tidak menikah saja?"

"Aku tidak setiap mau calon istriku dibenci olehmu."

Shen bersemu lagi, entah ke berapa kalinya di hari itu. Untunglah Jiban tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tinggi yang terpaut cukup jauh—selain daripada umur mereka.

"A-apa artinya… paman me-menyukaiku?"

"Aku selalu menyukaimu sebagai keponakan yang manis."

"Kalau aku bukan keponakanmu, apa paman bisa menyukaiku lebih dari itu?"

Yang lebih tua memilih tidak menjawab.

"—kalau sampai lima tahun lagi, paman belum menikah… bolehkah aku diberi kesempatan?" kalimat yang mendesak seakan tidak menerima jawaban lain.

"Kalau ternyata lima tahun lagi perasaanmu surut, maukah kau melepasku?"

Langkah keduanya kompak terhenti. Hanya saling melempar pandang dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Berusaha membaca arti tatapan masing-masing dalam sunyi.

Perlahan telapak mereka bersatu selaras, mempertemukan jari-jari pokok yang memiliki ukur kontras sehingga mereka mengerti maknanya secara luas.

_Lima tahun, cukupkah?_

Kemudian jemari itu bertaut, bergandengan rapat. Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah lagi, kali ini dalam tempo lebih lambat.

Tidak ada kalimat lain terucap hingga mereka kembali ke rumah.

.

.

Menjadi anak umur sepuluh tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta memang tidak mudah. Shen sendiri belum pernah menjalani saat-saat di mana dirinya memasuki masa puber sambil tetap jatuh cinta.

Tapi ketika keyakinan hatinya sejati tanpa setitik keraguan, tidak ada sedikitpun dari niat Shen untuk berhenti berjuang.

.

.

.

—Buktinya hingga lima tahun berlalu, belum ada undangan pernikahan Jiban yang sampai ke tangannya.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N: **Salahkan Chinmi Legends, kami jadi kepincut pairing ini… incest pedo ini… salahkan… #pose #digiling

Btw, masih kepo sama jenis kelamin Shen nih! Sebenernya masih belum yakin dia cowo 100% soalnya masih ambigu. Tapi cerita ini tetep bisa dinikmatin entah dari sudut pandang Shen sebagai cewe atau cowo kok ((walau author lebih ngarep dia cowo HSHSHSHSHS #fujou kumat))

So, **R**&**R**? 8""""""""D


End file.
